


All The Stories

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2020 [9]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e08 162 Candles, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2020, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, First Kiss, Getting Together, Laughter, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Bonnie tells Elena something important
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Elena Gilbert
Series: Femslash February 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619608
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	All The Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I ship these two so much in the first season, it is unreal

“I'm a _witch_!” Bonnie tells her, eyes shining brightly.

Bonnie has never looked more beautiful.

This is maybe, like, a weird first thought to have after finding out her best friend is a witch with magical powers, but it's true. Elena can't tell if the way she is glowing is from using her powers to make the feathers float around the room or if it is just all the sunlight streaming through the windows. But she's beaming, and she's beautiful, and she's magical.

Elena can't help but laugh, giddiness bubbling up out of her chest. Bonnie is magical. _Magical_. How is so much weirdness happening in Mystic Falls, and all at once? Bonnie can do _magic_.

Bonnie starts laughing too, and they both collapse into giggles on the bed until Elena's sides are aching and there are tears rolling down her cheeks.

She wipes at the wetness with her hands, still gasping. Bonnie laughs and wipes at them too. Then Bonnie kisses her.

Elena loses her breath again. And kisses her back.

It's kind of messy. They're both smiling too big for their mouths to fit right, and they're laughing too much for them to get any real moistness going so the kiss is too dry, and it would be awkward with a guy probably, one she would be trying to impress, but Bonnie is her best friend, and this is just funny.

“Come here,” she huffs, pulling Bonnie close and kissing all over her cheeks. Bonnie laughs and wrinkles her nose, so Elena kisses that too.

“You have feathers in your hair,” Bonnie informs her with a smile.

“So do you,” Elena laughs, picking some away. As fun as all the feathers were, it's going to be annoying to clean them all up once Bonnie goes back home. She tickles Bonnie's neck with one, and Bonnie swats her hand away.

Bonnie sees the mischievous look in her eyes a second before it's too late, and they start a tussle with Elena trying to tickle her and Bonnie nobly defending herself. Only she's still too tied in with the feathers, so all Bonnie manages to do is make the feathers fly around the room while Elena straddles her and tickles her to tears. When Bonnie actually taps at Elena's thighs, she pulls her hands back, still giggling in victory.

Bonnie runs her hands up Elena's thighs and tightens on her hips. “Stop tickling me, and kiss me some more,” Bonnie bosses.

“Your wish is my command,” Elena parrots, bending down to kiss her again. This time, they're not laughing.


End file.
